Tim McGraw
by EstelPax
Summary: Mitchie left, her family behind. Now as her daughter turns 15, will she return and how will her family react. How will Mitchies return affect her daughter? Will her daughter, have her smitchie story. Find out in Tim McGraw.
1. Trailer

Hello,

My fantastic readers, I have a new story for you. Tim McGraw.

It's all Smitchie, some Troyella, Naitlyn, and other pairings.

So here is the cast list for " Tim McGraw"

All the kids are mine.

Alianne Melody Gray: Ali, Mel, or Bella

Age: 14, almost 15

Parents: Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres Gray

Relatives: Torres family and others

Mitchel Zeph

Age: 15

Parents: Jason Zeph, Alicia Stites Zeph

Amelia Michelle Davids: Mia

Age: 13

Parents: Tess Tyler, Jordan Davids

Annaleise Shania Reaven: Anee

Age: 13

Parents: Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Reaven

Melissa Sophia Bolton: Lissa

Age: 14

Parents: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez

Shane Alexander Bolton

Age: 15

Parents: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez

Adults: (Not really but you get the idea)

Michelle Torres Gray, Demi Lovato: Mitchie

Shane Adam Gray

Nate Reaven

Jason Zeph

Caitlyn Gellar

Tess Tyler

Jordan Davids (Camp Rock: Second Session)

Alicia Stites / oc

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Juliet Fast aka Taylor Swift

Maria Montez

Nick Gray/ oc

Alyson Gray (married to Nick)/ oc

Caryn Gray Zelz/oc

Joe Zelz/ oc

Brown Cessarino

Dee La Duke

Plus the camp rock gang and more.

There will be mentions of Twilight, Star Wars, and local bands that I DO NOT OWN, nor CAMP ROCK, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL or CAMP ROCK: SECOND SESSION.

Though I do own the OCs, which will be labeled.

Songs by:

Jonas Brothers

Demi Lovato

Miley Cyrus

Taylor Swift

Watching Judas

Phil Collins

High School Musical and others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Dear Marissa,

Hi, I'm Alianne Gray, your pen pal. I'm 14, have brown eyes, and have black hair with red streaks. I play guitar, piano, drums, sing, dance and produce. My favorite song to play on the piano is " Turn Right". My favorite book is either Little Women or Breaking Dawn. Anyways, I need to introduce you to my crazy family. I have four sets of adoptive aunts and uncle plus a couple of real ones. My father is Shane Gray and my mom is Mitchie Torres, that's all I know. I never met my mom, she left soon after I was born but left me her music, well recorded. My adoptive aunts are: Caitlyn Gellar Reaven, Alicia Zeph, Tess Tyler, Lola Scott, and Dee La Duke. My adoptive uncles are: Nate Reaven, Jason Zeph, Jordan Davids and Sander Loya. My dad has to younger siblings: Uncle Nick and Aunt Caryn along with their others, Uncle Joe and Aunt Alyson plus Uncle Brown and Grandma and Grandpa. My favorite things to do is singing or play with my dad; which I do on a semi regular basis. When Connect 3, plays I'm part of their back up band. I usually play keyboards or guitar but on Pushing Me Away, I play the drums. I'm also the featured pianist on When You Look Me In The Eyes. My costume is usually back, white or gray with an occasional splash of red. That's pretty much it. Anyways, don't call me Alianne. I go by Ali or Bella. My grandma calls me Beja or Bella in English. Dad calls me, Bella or Mela. Uncle Nate ,and Aunt Cait call me Ali. Aunts Tess and Alyson call me Bella. Uncle Jason calls me A-bird. Uncle Jordan calls me Bel. Uncle Sander and Aunt Lola call me Lena. The rest of my relatives, have equally weird nicknames such as, Shali, Li, Mel, Poppet, Bels, and Red. My family is crazy, but I love them.

Well, I need to go, call text or me.

633-6269

Later,

Ali

Dear Ali,

Hi, I'm Melissa Estel Bolton. I have light brown hair and brown eyes with flecks of blue and gold in them. My amazing parents are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. I have an older brother Shane Alexander. I like to sing, read, do well in school, and play basketball. Like you, I have four sets of adoptive aunts and uncles. My aunts are Taylor McKessie Danforth, Kelsi Neilson Evans, Martha Cox Cross, and Sharpay Evans Baylor. My uncles are Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor.

Ironically, my favorite book is either, Twilight or Return of the King. I do enjoy Connect 3 and Demi Lovato. Anyways, my mom had the music for Bella's Lullaby and I am sending it to you. You said your mom is Mitchie Torres, well my grandmothers maiden name was Torres. If your grandfather is Steve Torres, you're my second cousin. I watched you on you-tube and you rocked! My parents are sending me to Camp Rock next summer! You live in LA, right? We're gonna be visiting my Grandma Maria, next month so if your dad says it's okay, may-be we can visit. Call me, Lissa.

Later,

Lissa

505-953-0539

PS.

We can text!!!!


End file.
